


Of When You Were Mine

by mizzsy



Series: Part of a Narrative [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Hamilton References, Heartbreak, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzsy/pseuds/mizzsy
Summary: There were more letters than Queenie imagined





	Of When You Were Mine

Of when you were mine

There were more letters than Queenie imagined. 

It was easy, to feed them into the flames-slowly, one at a time watching the red and orange flickers leap for each page and cause their white edges to curl away and their words to melt into oblivion. 

Stopping herself from re-reading them, that was harder. 

‘My dearest Queenie,   
My dear, Queenie   
Darling dear, ‘

As soon as she had taken the step into that little bakery in the corner, she knew she would be walking the knife edge of heart break. Queenie had spent hours, days walking by the window and only just moving on, hoping it was for the best. 

But when she caught a glimpse of Jacob smiling through the window, holding up a pastry that could only be a niffler, what could she do but step inside and smile back? 

‘I'm not a man of words, but seeing your face turns me into a poet’

He remembered her. 

Love, love was the most powerful of all magics, that was what Queenie believed. She knew it, when on their second date Jacob's face had come alive and he had shame lessly pulled her face to his with a smile.   
“Next time, I’m bringing an umbrella”

Only magic could explain the light feeling in her chest, joy, that didn't escape for days after they kissed on the corner. The tickling, dizzying sensation that came with the shape of her spells somehow became trapped under he skin, in her heart, when Jacob's lips touched hers. 

‘Would you relish being a no-majs wife? ‘

How could it have lasted. 

“Be careful, love” Tina had said with a smirk on her face. 

“They can't argue with love.” She had reassured. 

“I'm so sorry Queenie. “ Her sister had cried, more than Queenie herself could with the shock still binding her. 

No matter how many were willing to turn a blind eye, there were 100 more spying ones whose fears turned them unforgiving to Jacob and Queenie’s little love story. 

The threat to magical security was obliviated just two months after kissing Queenie on the corner. 

Nevertheless, she persisted. Love was still the greatest magic of all, and if she had to kidnap Jacob from under their noses and flee to England to start their story all over again then so be it. A legillimens would always have the advantage, after all. 

Should. 

Despite the grumblings she, her sister and now Mr Graves would share over coffee after long nights, MACUSA was not filled with idiots. Micro managing busy bodies, of course, but still led by the type of problem solving minds that allowed the organisation to flourish in the shadows. 

And a problem like Jacob and Queenie was perfect for them. 

Here was a stain they could not white out. The heart was a powerful thing , even against their magic, could they really stop Jacob returning to Queenie over and over as long as his heart knew something was missing? Memories, really, were not the greatest weapon in this fight. 

There was only one solution really. 

“I love you. “

Tears escape her eyes. Smoke caressing her lashes. 

Her name was Betsy. 

And Queenie, after being awash in the girls thoughts for just a few minutes, couldn't hate her. There was no malice, no plotting, just the sweet shimmer of someone hopelessly in love that Queenie had never before quite been able to read until she felt it herself. 

It hadn't taken many resources for MACUSA to find Betsy, a likely candidate, and have her meet Jacob in a situation designed to answer the call Jacob's heart had been emitting since his second obliviation. The missing part was found, Jacob and Betsy settled in to a domestic bliss, and his soul finally let go of those pesky memories. 

If she had been a better person perhaps, Queenie would have taken one look at how Jacobs eyes softened around Betsy, and, knowing he was happy, let him go. But she couldn't. She didn't. 

6 times, Queenie tried to unlock Jacob's memories again- with little clues, with magic, hoping just the sight of the face he had once declared his world would be enough. But his heart was too full of Betsy now to rage against the magic in his mind. His love for Queenie was not gone, or replaced, but certainly not a battle cry anymore. Seeing his blank eyes for the 7th time was just too much. 

Newt shared her pain , Graves argued, Tina stayed a comforting presence, and Jacob was gone. An arrangement perhaps she could have become used to. 

Then came the bills. 

“Repeal the law! Allow mixed magic marriage! “

The proclamation, of course, came with a long list of addendums and clarifications, but the thought still tore at the American Magic Community. Could they really mix with the no majs, was it safe? 

The opposers were swift and strong. A combination of scare mongering, strong supportive figures, and tradition on their side made them a strong threat even against facts. When the leak at MACUSA happened, they were quick to take advantage. 

“REPLACEABLE” screamed the headline “CAN WE SACRIFICE OUR SECURITY FOR SO CALLED ‘LOVE’ THAT IS SO FICKLE? 

Documents from MACUSA reveal an example of so called ‘true love’ that dangerous wizards have championed for , and how quickly it ended in heart break and desertion…,”

Queenie read no further, letting the photos of Jacob and Betsy and her own work photos speak for themselves. 

The world came questioning, from both sides of the debate, wanting to know what she said. 

They had no right to her heart. Only one did, even if he had forfeited it. 

So here she stood, setting alight the last part of Jacob she had been able to call her own, watching it burn. It wasn't a question of protecting her, or Jacob or even Betsy. It was simply erasing them all from a narrative no one should have ever read. Let them all wonder. Let both sides bicker, let Betsy walk hand in hand with a man she loved, Let Jacob sleep in her bed instead. Let it burn. 

“My dearest Betsy,”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back, briefly.
> 
> Between work and losing interest in the fandom, it's been months I know. But I was completely bowled over by the response to How Strange the Brave and wanting to see more like I'll Leave You To It, so I had to finish this idea that's been in my head for a while.
> 
> I have a couple of WIPS I'm gonna try post, but I'm making no promises on time.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and kind words guys!


End file.
